Timeline
Timeline of important events across Rangaidon.' Incomplete.' Era Of Creation ??? * The Supreme Goddess creates the six other Gods. Many years before Year 1 * Rangaidon is created. The natural life (bacteria, plants, environments, etc.) were made by the Supreme Goddess. Year 1 * The intelligent species of all Rangaidon begin their existence: Wolves, Coyotes, Dogs, Dragons, Lizardmen, and Dracotaur. They are created by their respective gods in their separate territories in Rangaidon. Year 5 * The Fox clan, Esphairev, are created by Myglaeth under a evil rule. They were kept in an alternate dimension to the world, to later enter Rangaidon and invade the land. Meanwhile, Harian Skyrend creates the Ancient Elemental Wolf Masters to guide the Coyotes into creating their clans. Year 10 * Hikarai and Kurovan clans are formed by their respective leaders. Coyote clans are also formed and they live in different environments/biomes based on their element. Year 16 * Scourgefreeze is born. She is the oldest Oshiro, but not the first to trigger her powers. Era Of Silence Year 20 * The Lizardmen's homeland is plunged by a lava plume from a rising volcano core in the centre of the island. This causes them to oddly become savage and violent, likely because of their resources, food, and buildings being destroyed, as well as the hotter conditions. * Myglaeth is slain by the Ancient Elemental Wolf Masters, and later leave Rangaidon and join Theilaru into the land of the spirits. These wolves now guard the Meigerian from the stars. But the Esphairev dimension is set to open at a determined time. Year 50 * Ywain Toxiclaws is born. Year 51 * Nero Flameridge is born. Year 52 * Tybalt Skullblink is born. Year 56 * Gaidra Soulslayer is born. Year 60 * Sarghal Darkfang is born. Era Of War Year 65 * The approximate year Argosirak began their infamous wars. * Solight Starsky is born. * Crystal Windwing is born. Year 67 * Ivan Scourgefreeze is born. Year 68 * Mercy Windwing is born. Year 70 * Darei Nightstalker, the second Kurovan Dark Lord, is consumed by the darkness and unleashes a war against the Hikarai. Year 71 * The once hidden Pyrite Island of the Forgotten is attacked by the Dragon Lord Sarlek Lygreel, who was cursed under a shadow plague, as well as other Dragons. The Dogs suffer calamitous damage from the attack and many lives are lost, creating a massive shortage of Dog population. Before, dogs were highly numerous, but this war left only a few hundred. Sarlek is slain and his bones remain in the middle of Pyrite Island as a monument to the Dogs who killed him, as well as those brave ones who lost their lives. * The Starsky and Windwing clans are slaughtered to almost extinction by Kurovan armies. Year 72 * The second Dragon Siege occurs. Year 74 * The War ends. Hikarai create a treaty of eternal alliance and peace with the Kurovan. Darei is killed and Warlord Garlias takes his throne, becoming the new Dark Lord and removing all signs of tyranny in the Kurovan kingdom. Year 75 * The Scorchbinders, the Fire Clan of the Meigerian Coyotes, use magic from other clans to create a shift in nature, creating another war in which the Hikarai and Kurovan join together to fight against this alternation of reality. Year 77 * The Scorchbinders are defeated, but not destroyed, and stay away from the other clans to plan their other schemes. Year 80 * The Esphairev unleash their wrath against the other clans and create a conflict consisting of creating Mirror Wolves and using them to fool others, tricking them into a possible war between the Hikarai and Kurovan. This plan being later revealed, and the Esphairev's way of defeating this army of illusions is by joining crystals together and placing them in the Keidoren Shrine. Heroes accomplish this mission and the remaining Esphairev Foxes join the treaty of peace and befriend everyone else. Year 81 * Kaidraru Gladerifter takes Chinaru Sacredclaw's place as the Light Queen of the Hikarai due to a situation with the Esphairev. Year 82 * The Darklight Reactor Fallout took place in Pyrite Island, and caused the deaths of dozens of Forgotten. * Royale Scourgewing is born. Year 83 * The approximate year the Auhzim attacked the southern area of the Sacred Canyons. Soldiers from different Wolf Clans went to the area to aid and help the local Meigerian to fight the reptiles. The canines succeed and the Lizardmen establish a treaty of neutrality. Era Of Light Year 86 * The Ravenhowl Exploration took place, but unfortunately it ended in failure. Luckily, a secret base claimed as Fort Ravenhowl was created. Year 87 * As previously mentioned, the exploration led to a falure, but was given a second attempt and suceeded, forming a database of knowledge about the races in Argosirak: Rairregu, Urjageai, Cauthaline, and Skuvfyal. * Time later, an alliance is created between these races and the wolf clans.